Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to massage chairs and control systems for massage chairs. More specifically, the present invention is a touchscreen-based control system for massage chairs. Also, the present invention is a massage chair controlled by a touchscreen-based control system. that includes a touchscreen-based control system. Further, the present invention is a massage chair controlled by a touchscreen-based control system that includes a touchscreen-based control system and at least one health monitoring device or system.
Description of the Related Art
Massage chairs and control systems for massage chairs are known in the art.
Advantages of the Present Invention
One major advantage touchscreens or touchscreen devices have over other input methods is ease of use. While the usual keypad is familiar to most users, the practice of reaching out and touching icons on a screen comes intuitively even to those without a tech background. The biggest benefit of touchscreen technology is how easy it is to use. A user can just tap an icon to activate it, and on computers, smartphones and tablets, the user can scroll pages with just a flick of the user's finger(s).
Touchscreens provide fast access to any and all types of digital media, with no text-bound interface getting in the way. Touchscreens have the potential to be more comfortable for the user. Impaired individuals can use touchscreen technology, especially those who find using a mouse or keyboard difficult.
Touchscreen-based systems virtually eliminate errors because users select from clearly defined menus. The information on each screen is limited in number and options, thus providing step-by-step, fail-safe sequences to guide the user through complex procedures.
Touchscreens are also valuable in accommodating users with physical issues that might make a traditional remote keypad setup difficult to use.
While one might think that a touchscreen gets dirty quickly, one can actually easily clean it by simply wiping the screen. Touchscreens are generally made of glass or a similar hard-coated surface. So it's easy to clean and therefore extremely well suited for the typical environments found in restaurants, hospitals, and the food and pharmaceutical industries. Touchscreens have smooth, flat screens, which makes cleaning a much easier task. Devices which do not require a keyboard tend to collect less dust. The function of the computer mouse is eliminated as well—a device with many crevices that are difficult to clean. The wireless nature of touchscreens also eliminates the mess of tangled power cords.
The devices with keypads are susceptible to damage. For instance, a keyboard or a keypad has separate keys and related circuits, any of which can break or become inoperable due to dirt, crumbs, water damage, etc. In contrast, touchscreens can be protected more easily because they do not have as many parts. This means that touchscreens have the potential to have a longer product life than standard monitors and computer systems.
By combining the data entry method with the display, the overall size of the device is reduced significantly. This advantage is most obvious when it comes to portable devices.
The present invention overcomes one or more of the shortcomings of the prior art. The Applicant is unaware of inventions or patents, taken either singly or in combination, which are seen to describe the present invention as claimed.